


Morning Waffle Surprise

by echo_of_words



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LAMP fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Waffles, domestic LAMP, domestic LAMP fluff, idk how to title this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: @aroundofapplesauce said: Today is waffle day in the Sanders household. Who is the person making the waffles? What toppings do they like? Who is the one that is underfoot constantly?Just a domestic LAMP waffle fluff fic.





	Morning Waffle Surprise

It’s early morning in the Sanders household. Patton’s just woken up, and he’s decided to surprise his boyfriends with a home-made breakfast. He slips out of bed, taking care not to wake any of the others. He smiles fondly at the way Virgil’s draped himself over Logan. He’s always been the clingiest sleeper out of all of them, and almost always ends up snuggled up to one of them.

Patton picks up his glasses from the bedside table and is about to head to the kitchen when he hears a mumble behind him. “Patton?”

He turns around to see Roman, who’s sat up and is looking over at him, bleary-eyed. “Shh, go back to sleep,” he murmurs soothingly. “It’s okay, I’m only making breakfast. I’ll come wake you up when it’s ready.”

But instead of settling back down like Patton hoped, Roman pushes the covers off himself and carefully extracts his arm out from underneath Logan’s. “I’ll help!” he whispers excitedly as he looks around for his slippers. Spotting them near the wall on the other side of the room, he gets to his feet, walks over, slips into them and gives Patton an expectant look. “Come on, you can teach me your secret waffle recipe!”

Patton sighs, but can’t repress the smile that rises to his face at Roman’s pleading expression. And he was going to make waffles anyway, so he supposes having Roman help can’t hurt. “Come on then,” he whispers. Together, the two of them tiptoe out of the room, leaving Logan and Virgil fast asleep and closing the door behind them.

“So,” Patton announces when they reach the kitchen. “Waffles! We’re gonna need…”

As he lists the ingredients, which he’s managed to memorize by now, due to how many waffles he’s made over the years, Roman bustles around the kitchen to find them, while Patton himself sets out a mixing bowl, a whisk, several cups, and the waffle iron. When they have everything assembled, Roman looks at him expectantly. “So...what do we do with all this?”

Patton smiles. Roman’s always been a little clueless about baking, but adorably so.

“Well, first we beat the eggs.” He grabs one of them and cracks it against the edge of the bowl before breaking it open and letting the inside dribble into the bowl. “You do the other one.”

“Um, okay.” Roman looks a little nervous as he takes the other egg and taps it tentatively on the bowl’s rim. Nothing happens, so he taps again, a little harder. This time, the eggshell splits, but as he tries to pull it open, he crushes the whole egg and a mess of eggshell fragments and eggwhite explodes everywhere. Most of it lands in the bowl, but some also splatters onto the countertop and the floor.

“Oh _ no_,” he moans, scrambling to pick the pieces of eggshell off the floor. “Sorry, I’m messing it all up…”

“No, it’s fine!” Patton quickly interjects with a smile, crouching down to help Roman collect the fragments off the tiles. “We’ll just make the batter with a little less egg this time. And, well, if we don’t manage to fish out all the eggshell, it’ll just be a bit crunchier than usual!”

That remark does manage to get an amused snort out of Roman. “All right, crunchy waffles it is. I’m pretty sure Logan mentioned something about there being calcium in eggshells the other day, so...we’re just making it extra healthy!”

“...I’m not sure that’s how it works, but sure! Healthy crunchy breakfast waffles coming up!” Patton says with a grin.

* * *

A few minutes later, they’ve managed to fish most of the eggshell out of the bowl and wipe up the spilled eggwhite. Now Roman looks around at all the bags of ingredients still standing on the countertop. “So, what do we do next?”

“Well, I need to preheat the waffle iron so we don’t have to wait for it later, and you can beat the eggs!” Patton says cheerfully, grabbing a whisk and handing it to Roman, who looks at it with a doubtful expression. “Can’t I just use the electric mixer?”

“Well, I suppose you could, but I always do it by hand because that way it’s easier to see when to stop. Plus, I get some exercise out of it! Not all of us work out as much as you do, ya know.” Patton winks at him.

Roman grabs the bowl and turns away to hide his face as he starts whisking the eggs, but Patton can see the tips of his ears reddening. He smiles to himself and goes to plug in the waffle iron.

* * *

Several minutes of ingredient-adding later, during which Patton drops an entire bag of flour because he was giggling at Roman’s egg-beating expression, and Roman somehow manages to get salt in his hair and vanilla extract on his nose, they’ve finally finished making the batter. Now Roman watches as Patton takes a ladle and transfers some of it into the - now heated - waffle iron. He shuts it and turns around to look at Roman. “So, what do you feel like doing while we wait?”

Roman just smiles and takes Patton’s hand in his, placing the other at Patton’s waist. “Let’s dance.”

Patton’s face breaks into a smile as well. “All right. Kitchen waffle dance!”

“Kitchen waffle dance,” Roman agrees, beginning to move, and in that moment, Patton just lets himself be. He melts into the movement, and soon, they’re twirling around the kitchen, and even though there’s no music, they’re perfectly in sync with each other.

Patton leans close to Roman’s chest. Roman looks down at him lovingly, and Patton wants nothing more than to kiss him. And he realises nothing is stopping him, so he cranes his neck and presses his lips softly to Roman’s. He can feel him smiling into the kiss, and he feels himself doing the same. They linger like that for a few seconds, then break apart, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Hey!” They jump away from each other as a loud voice issues from the doorway. “I smell waffles. You two’d better not burn them, I’m hungry.”

“Morning, Virgil,” Patton says with a smile as Virgil walks across the room and slouches into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “Yeah, we were gonna surprise you two with breakfast waffles.”

“Well, I suppose it’s no longer a surprise, but breakfast waffles sound excellent,” says Logan, entering the kitchen and adjusting his glasses as he joins Virgil as the table. “Good morning, dears.” He leans across the table to press a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, who blushes and squirms away, but is visibly pleased.

“Hey, where’s mine?” protests Roman, striding over to the table and brushing Virgil’s fringe off his forehead to plant a kiss there. “Morning, darling.” Patton turns to the waffle iron, smiling, as Logan sighs and kisses Roman’s cheek as well. “There you go.”

* * *

Eventually, the first stack of waffles is done, and Virgil and Roman are bickering over who gets to eat first. “I helped make them!” - “Yeah, well, I’m _ hungry_!” - “But--”

“Come on, kiddos,” Patton chides. “You can just share them!”

“But he always puts whipped cream on them,” Virgil whines. “And then it’ll mix with my syrup and make it taste weird.”

“I still don’t see what you have against whipped cream! Whipped cream is amazing!” Roman defends his choice of waffle toppings. “And--”

“Why don’t you just make two seperate, smaller stacks of waffles?” Logan interrupts. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about. It’s not like this is the first time we’ve made waffles.”

“Thank you, Logan,” Patton says, beaming. “Now hand over those plates so I can divide up your waffles. You’re like children sometimes, it’s adorable.”

* * *

“And for my next trick, I will make..._ extreme _waffles!” Patton scatters strawberries on the first waffle, then smothers it with whipped cream and adds another waffle. He repeats this a few times, then sprinkles some powdered sugar on top, grabs the packet of worm gummies out of the cupboard and shakes some over his masterpiece. “There!” he says triumphantly. “Perfect.”

“Patton, that is entirely too much sugar,” Logan states, looking at the waffle creation with a slightly concerned expression.

“I know! That’s the fun of it!” he says, giggling and setting the plate down at the still empty spot at the table. “Right, and now in go the chocolate chips.” He sprinkles some into the leftover batter and begins baking the last batch of waffles.

* * *

“...aaand done!” Patton slides the last waffle onto the stack on Logan’s plate, who immediately begins methodically drizzling chocolate syrup over them.

Patton sits down at his spot next to Roman. “Alright, bon appétit! Tuck in, everyone!”

“Thanks, Patton,” Virgil says, his mouth already full of waffle. “Really ‘preciate it.”

“I agree, it’s a very welcome breakfast,” Logan says, setting down the syrup and picking up his knife and fork. “Oh, these taste excellent.”

“So, not too crunchy?” Roman prompts. Patton giggles.

Logan looks at him, confused. “Why would they be crunchy?”

“Oh, nothing,” Roman responds, grinning, focusing instead on his waffles and the mountain of whipped cream he’s managed to stack on them.

“What did you do?” Logan demands, setting down his cutlery. “Patton, what did he do to the waffles?”

“Well, there was a small incident with the eggs…”

* * *

“Typical Roman,” Virgil mutters. “Of course’d make you drop a bag of flour. Looking dumb’s his speciality.”

“Hey!” Roman protests, reaching over to punch him lightly.

“No violence during mealtime!” Patton chides, getting up to clear the table. “Roman, you have whipped cream on your nose.” He bends down to kiss it away.

Roman’s face goes pink. “Well, there was a lot on my plate, okay?”

“That was a delicious breakfast. We should do that again sometime,” Logan says, rising to his feet to help Patton collect the dishes. “How about I help you next time? Maybe I won’t get eggshell in the batter, unlike a certain--”

“_Hey!_”

Patton smiles to himself as he turns to bring the stack of plates over to the dishwasher. It’s moments like these when he loves them the most - just the four of them, living their domestic lives.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
